


I Think I Want A Break Up

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the reason this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Want A Break Up

“Hey, Aiba san,” Nino scratched the side of his cheek. His eyes were plastered to his 3DS’ screen, his head was rested on Aiba’s lap, and his feet were raised on the sofa’s armrest, “I think I want a break up.”

“Hm, hm,” Aiba nodded twice, his hand didn’t stop shoving popcorn to his mouth and he didn’t lose his focus from the TV.

“Hm,” Nino hummed, as an affirmation to his last declaration. He was still busy beating his enemy up, though, “Yeah, I want a break up.”

“Uhn,” Aiba’s eyes were gleaming when he saw a baby giraffe on the screen.

“Uhn,” Nino nodded in reply.

They drowned back to their own activities; Nino with his Mario and Aiba with his animal TV-program. It was like nothing happened. Like Nino wasn’t just stating that he wanted to end their long-lived relationship.

When the TV went on commercial break, Aiba rested his palm on Nino’s forehead and glanced down to his lover, “What’s the reason this time?”

“Hm...,” Nino furrowed his brow, trying to play and talk in the same time, “A lot.”

Aiba laughed, “Yeah, of course.”

“One,” Nino pressed the button furiously, “Oneee... you’re loud, Aiba san. So loud. Too loud. Reaaaaaaaaaally loud.”

Aiba chuckled, he swept his palm on Nino’s forehead until it was clear from any strand of hair, “Okay. Then?”

“Two,” Nino brushed his nose, “You’re clumsy. You lost my mangas.”

Aiba laughed. He couldn’t give any defense on that. He turned off the TV, reached for the bowl, and shoved the popcorn to Nino’s mouth.

Nino munched it slowly, “Three. You shove foods to my mouth.”

Aiba’s shoulders shook violently. He almost choked on that, “But what will you eat if I don’t do it for you?”

“Hamburger,” Nino said matter-of-factly.

Aiba laughed some more. His popcorn was jumping out from the bowl.

“Hey!” Nino snapped when some of Aiba’s snack landed on his face, “That would be the fourth reason, Mister.”

“Is there any other reason, Ninomiya sama?” Aiba tried his best to stop laughing, leaving a wide grin on his face and a loving-and-amused gleam on his eyes. He brushed Nino’s hair with the palm of his hand, putting a gentle pressure while doing so because he knew Nino loves it.

Nino made a face that indicated that he was thinking. Then, he answered, “That’s it.”

“Really?” Aiba asked with a ridiculous grin.

“Yup,” Nino decided as he was battling with a boss.

Aiba chuckled again but he did it quietly this time. He pinched Nino’s cheek softly, then he stood up, making Nino’s head fell to the couch, “Okay, then.”

“Okay?” Nino asked.

Aiba rubbed his chin as if he was thinking about it. Then, he nodded and strolled away to his room, “Okay.”

Nino froze for a millisecond but he got back to his game in no time, “Okay.”

Then, silence filled the vast apartment.

Approximately 35 minutes were spent with nothing to hear but the faint music from Nino’s 3DS. Nino was still on the couch, unmoving except for his thumbs, didn’t even bother to fix a pillow under his head. Meanwhile, Aiba was already in bed, closing his eyes and smirking at the same time, counting down the time.

Aiba almost screamed his victory when he heard Nino closing his 3DS, but he stayed still. His grin was getting even wider when Nino entered the room and he felt the bed dipped down slightly by the weight of Nino’s body.

Aiba couldn’t hold his giggle anymore when Nino snuggled closer to him and circled his arms around his body from behind, “I thought we broke up?”

Nino buried his face on Aiba’s back, “Shut up.”

“Well, you’ve stated a lot of reasons,” Aiba teased with his throaty chuckles as companion.

“On second thought, they are flimsy. The boys would laugh on us like crazy,” Nino mumbled, “And it’s freaking cold right now. Break up can wait, I’ll try with better reasons next time.”

Aiba laughed happily. He flipped his body around and felt Nino’s body snuggled even closer when he was already face to face with Nino. He hugged the younger tightly and kissed Nino’s head.

“I still hate you, though,” Nino managed to say.

Aiba smiled. He reached for his phone from behind Nino and secretly updated something.

_Break up statistic_  
 _Attempt - 71_  
 _Canceled - 71_  
 _Actually break up - 0_

Aiba tossed his phone away and giggled to Nino’s ear, “I love you too.”


End file.
